Lost or Found?
by Liangsui Lady of Bright Water
Summary: Legolas is inspired to find his one true love. Little does he know about what lies ahead of him. Note: This is my FIRST fanfic! Please help me improve it if there is any way possible! Remember: R & R!
1. Mystery Vision

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone that you know from Lord of the Rings. They belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien. Although I wish that I own Legolas, I'm sure that is not likely. ^_^  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Chapter 1 - The Mystery Vision  
~**~**~**~  
  
It was dark and dreary but he could see a tiny light in the distance. There was a distant voice in the air in the direction of the light. He thought he could hear a faint hint of a song. He tried to follow the calm and soothing voice. It just seemed to drift away from him, as if the voice was not meant to be found. Soon the air was silent with nothing but the quiet whistle of the wind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas awoke with a start. He was quite confused as to what the dream meant. Perhaps it was a vision of something yet to happen. He saw that his velvety, brown cloak had already been laid out for him. Recently, his father had sent Legolas to visit as many princesses as he could. Legolas was at the age where girls started to notice him. He was a prince, after all, and he did look a bit handsome. His brother, Gilhevir, always teased him because there were so many girls after him and yet he could not find even one that he liked. Legolas just didn't find that any of the girls were suitable for him. He was 1,831 years old, tall, athletic, and a skilled fighter. He wanted to find someone who didn't just go for his looks and his gracefulness. He wanted to find someone that would care about him, someone that wanted Legolas for being himself.  
  
As he walked down the hallway, he thought about the past elf maidens that he had met. Some were too picky and hen pecking. Some only wanted to be a princess. The princesses all wanted to expand their so-called "connections" with royalty. In all of his pondering, he didn't notice where he was going; he bumped right into his father.  
  
"Ah! There you are! I was looking for you. Did you get anything to eat yet? Did you see your brother, Gilhevir, anywhere? Are you ready to leave, Legolas?" his father said to him.  
  
"I didn't eat yet. I didn't see Gilhevir. I'm not exactly ready to leave. And Father, you are bombarding me with so many questions. What's the rush?" Legolas answered.  
  
"Well.Umm.Today we are not going to just anywhere. We'll be going to a ball! It's in Rivendell and now is the perfect time of year to see the scenery. I'm sure you would like to visit Rivendell, wouldn't you, Legolas?" King Thranduil said excitedly.  
  
For some reason, Legolas felt that his father wasn't taking Legolas to with him to go to the ball. Legolas knew that his father must've had something set up for him. King Thranduil knew that his son didn't like balls. Legolas couldn't decline the offer of traveling and getting to see more than just the woods of Mirkwood, though.  
  
"Yes, I would like to visit Rivendell. I guess I'll be ready in a moment." Legolas said wearily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For several nights, Legolas woke up with the same dream, the same vision.  
  
He just couldn't figure it out. Every time, he would get closer to the voice and then, all of a sudden, he would have to wake up. 'Damn!' Legolas thought. Why can't I figure it out?  
  
Legolas could only hope that when he got to Rivendell, he would have better luck.  
  
*  
  
~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~  
  
What do you think??  
  
Please R & R!  
  
*Thanks, Liangsui ~ Lady of Bright Water* 


	2. Being Watched

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone that you know from Lord of the Rings. They belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien. Although I wish that I own Legolas, I'm sure that it is not likely. ^_^  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 2 - Being Watched ~ Actually, Stalked..  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Legolas went to his room and packed up his things. He was to leave earlier than his father and his brother. Somehow, he knew his father had planned it all out. Legolas didn't know why his father wanted him to go to Rivendell and he couldn't think right because of the vision. He just kept on thinking about it. Legolas sighed. He could only wait and see.  
  
As soon as he was ready, he decided to leave. He mounted Arod and urged himself to not think about the vision. He loved the way the wind blew through his thin, silky hair and he loosed up a little. He rode on and on, trying not to think about anything but his destination. He was a blur in the forest moving ever so fast. At the rate that he was going at, he would soon be at Rivendell.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
As he got closer to the gateway of Rivendell, he could see a few people awaiting him. As he dismounted, something caught his eye - an unfamiliar elf that he didn't know. Once he was facing Lord Elrond, he saw an empty space where the elf had left. Legolas seemed curious and was not paying attention to Lord Elrond.  
  
"Legolas? Are you listening??" Lord Elrond questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry. I got distracted. It's just that the light here in Rivendell is quite bright." Legolas answered, squinting a little, hoping that Lord Elrond wouldn't notice anything peculiar about him.  
  
"Well, you'll get used to it. Arwen, please find a room for the prince." Elrond said.  
  
"Sure." Arwen answered, giving Legolas a slight smile.  
  
She led Legolas down a long hallway, stopping every once in while to check for an empty room. Legolas asked, "Arwen, why are there so many occupied rooms?" She answered, "Well, many people decided to come early for the ball so they could get acquainted with some of the people. I'm sure that you'll get to meet many new people." Arwen decided not to mention any more than that. She wasn't supposed to tell him.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
After Legolas settled in, he decided to go to the gardens. Lord Elrond had many wonderful and enchanting gardens. Legolas went outside and talked to Haldir, who also seemed to be staying in Rivendell. He felt a strange presence. He felt as if he was being watched. His mind strayed as he gazed around, searching for anything unusual. He thought about the elf from earlier. Could it be that elf? Hmm.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!" Haldir shouted at him while waving his hand in front of Legolas' face. "Hello?? What's wrong with you? You seem different from your usual self." Haldir asked.  
  
Legolas snapped back to reality and answered, "Sorry, Haldir. I've had a lot on my mind lately."  
  
"Oh? Like what? Is it the ball??" Haldir questioned.  
  
"Yes and no. I'm thinking about the ball but I've also had a vision recently. I've been trying to figure it out. I also feel as if we're being watched. Actually, I feel as if I am the one being watched.."  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
Please R & R!!!!! 


	3. Silent Shadow

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone that you know from Lord of the Rings. They belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien. Although I wish that I own Legolas, I'm sure that it is not likely. ^_^  
  
* * sorry but this chapter is sort of a cliffhanger * *  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 3 - Silent Shadow  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
She was still watching as Legolas looked around. She saw his beautiful, clear blue eyes. She saw his golden hair glimmering in the sunlight. She just loved that confused look on his face. She knew that she shouldn't linger to watch Legolas or else he would find her.  
  
~*~  
  
Haldir's eyes searched the trees and bushes around them. 'This is not the right time for her to be spying on him,' Haldir silently scolded. He could imagine her answering, 'Why? Why should I wait for the right moment to see him??' Haldir knew that she would probably get found if she stayed any longer and he also knew that she was smart enough to go back to her room, where she belonged.  
  
"Legolas," Haldir said, "I think that you don't need to worry. It was possibly only an animal or something. You should get some rest since you just got here recently."  
  
"You're probably right, Haldir." Legolas responded as he walked out of the gardens. He was tired after all. He decided to attempt to get back to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
Seeing that Legolas had left, she slowly rose from her hiding spot.  
  
"Thanks," she said to Haldir.  
  
Haldir sighed. "Next time, don't get yourself in trouble," Haldir scolded.  
  
"Aww, come on. I didn't get in any trouble. Although I almost got in trouble in the morning when he caught a glimpse of me.."  
  
"Please, just stay out of his sight until it is time. For now, go to your room."  
  
"But - "  
  
"No more. Now, go to your room!" Haldir nearly shouted. She just didn't understand some things, like following the plan.  
  
She set off into a brisk walk to her room. Haldir was angry with her. She always tried not to get him angry but then it would mean giving up being herself. The only thing she was ever good at was being herself. 'Why doesn't he understand?' She thought. Many people, like Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and even King Thranduil, favored her. Why did Haldir act like her father? He was always demanding and in control.  
  
She urged herself to disobey Haldir. She decided to go to Lord Elrond. He would definitely help her. After all, she was only trying to help Arwen. Then again, he could be very serious at times. She hoped that he'd be in a happy mood when she got to his library.  
  
She stood outside for a moment, thinking about what to say. She peeked into the room. He wasn't there. Someone else was there. It was Legolas.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
She had expected to see Lord Elrond, but apparently, she had found Legolas. 'Now what will I do?' she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
'What great books!' Legolas thought. He couldn't rest so he had decided to read some books, just for pleasure. The library happened to be empty when he got there. Its velvet curtains, warm fireplace, large tapestries, and seemingly endless amount of books just seemed so tempting.  
  
After browsing through a book of ancient songs happily, he felt that strange presence again. Someone was watching him. He closed his eyes, trying to enhance his senses. The only problem was, his mind was full of thoughts. He thought about the vision form the other day. He thought about his father, trying to figure out what King Thranduil had planned. He thought about the person he glimpsed at the entrance to Rivendell. In the midst of his reflecting, he felt the shadow silently slip away. He debated for a moment whether he should go after the person or stay in the library. For some reason, his legs worked automatically making him walk out into the hallway. He glanced, trying to find the person, yet he couldn't find anyone in sight. All was silent, for a moment at least. Then, he heard the soft clink of something falling to the hard, stone-cold floor. It was this that made him intrigued, so he decided to move on. He moved down the dark hallway as stealthily as possible, hoping to sneak up on that silent shadow. He heard the tiny footsteps as he got closer and closer. He drifted along the hallway, not really noticing where he was going.  
  
~*~  
  
He tried to follow the footfalls. He could hear them getting quieter and seemingly, more distant. He could only hear the soft pitter patter of his own steps as he stood there in the middle of the hallway.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
She stopped at the end of the hallway, watching Legolas in the dark. He slowly bent down to pick up a thin, silver bracelet. It was hers.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Uh-oh! Will she get caught? Who is she?? Find out in the next chapter to come! ^____~  
  
[ Please R & R!! ]  
  
Thanks, Liangsui 


	4. Shadow Star

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone that you know from Lord of the Rings. They belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien. Although I wish that I own Legolas, I'm sure that it is not likely. ^_^  
  
I'm sorry that I didn't update as much. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. The characters' thoughts will be in '.', regular dialogue is in ".", and my comments will be in .   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 4 - Shadow Star  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Legolas gingerly picked up the delicate bracelet. It was made of shiny mithril links that shone even in the dim corridor. There were a few little stars of white gold that seemed like little charms. Out of the whole bracelet that was composed of bright, shining material, there was one dark stone. The stone was carved into a star with four very sharp points. There were thin carvings engraved upon the star that were cautiously and most flawlessly imprinted. The star itself was composed of the darkest onyx ever. It looked bewitched, yet it seemed so perfect.  
  
When he noticed where he was, he had found that he lost his way. 'How am I going to find my way back to my room?' Legolas thought. He had found this bracelet and had now gone astray. There were many doors in Lord Elrond's palace and it would be hard to find his room. Legolas sighed as he turned around to try retrace his steps . . .  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
She saw Legolas slowly walk down the hallway. As soon as his figure disappeared, she quietly slipped into her room. 'That was close,' she thought as she caught her breath. If Haldir finds out what happened, she'll probably lose his respect. She had gotten too close to Legolas and she was almost found.  
  
Why did everything have to be so confusing? Why are there so many rules to the game of life? Why can't she be herself? She could only think about the many questions that flooded her mind. She needed to find someone to talk to.  
  
She was about to get up when she heard a quiet knock. "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's only me, Arwen."  
  
"Oh. Come on in." she answered, trying to hide her feelings.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the plan," Arwen said as she sat down on the soft, cushiony bed, looking into her friend's charcoal yet chocolate colored eyes. "Is something wrong?" she questioned.  
  
"It's Legolas. For some reason, I've been finding myself in the same place that he is. I was going to find your father when instead I found Legolas. Now, Legolas has my dear bracelet and I don't know if I'll ever get it back." she replied.  
  
Arwen placed an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Which bracelet does he have?" she asked, after all, she had many bracelets of all sorts.  
  
"He has my special bracelet. He has the one with all the pretty engravings. He has the one with my special star. He has the one that -"  
  
'She's going to cry..' Arwen thought. Arwen knew her childhood friend, Mellindria, better than she knew herself. Yes, Mellindria is the mysterious girl's name Arwen could still envision all the wonderful memories that Melly helped to create. For some reason, Melly cried over many little things and not the more emotional or touching moments. Arwen knew exactly which bracelet Melly was talking about. It was the special bracelet that Lady Galadriel had given her as a gift. Melly had spent a whole day in the palace of Lothlorien helping Lady Galadriel to fix the little pool of water that held the water for Lady Galadriel's mirror. Arwen's grandmother was so pleased that Mellindria had assisted her. The bracelet that she gave Melly allowed Melly the title of Shadow Star. Arwen herself was the Evenstar of her people. It just happened to be that Melly had become the Shadow Star of the elves. Being Evenstar stood for purity, sincerity, light, and beauty. Being Shadow Star of the elves was different. People didn't look up to her as much as they did Arwen. Melly liked it that way too. Mellindria was independent, quiet, calm, and collected. Shadow Star meant that she was sort of like a guardian. She was the shadow for all of her people. She would help anyone, even if they had hearts of stone. She wouldn't ever help to do bad things, though. She only did things for the better. It came naturally to Mellindria. She was just meant for helping others. She was the forgotten shadow. 'If only I could do something to help her,' Arwen thought. You probably thought that Shadow Star was a bad title. Well, it's not!   
  
~**~*~**~  
  
Legolas had managed to find a door that led out to Lord Elrond's gardens. Luckily, he knew his way around the whole territory of the flowering plants and towering trees. It just happened to be that he heard voices from above him. He looked up to see an open window with its curtains flowing from one of the second story rooms. He knew that the second story rooms were for the people of high titles in Rivendell. Legolas heard someone crying softly. In the midst of the crying voice, was a more melodious and cheerful voice. He stood for a moment, listening to the voices.  
  
"Please, don't cry. I'm sure that you'll get it back sooner or later."  
  
"I guess I will get it back. I just have to get it back. If my father, Haldir, or someone else finds out that I've lost it, I'll surely be a disgrace. It was the only thing that showed my true self. It's the only thing that showed my title. If I don't get it back, I won't be able to see you as much. I don't want to let our friendship fade. I -" said a very depressed and stressed voice.  
  
"Please, just don't think about it right now. Calm yourself down. If you go down to dinner with your eyes all puffy and red, then, you'll surely be questioned. Then, you'd have to tell what happened. You'd be in more trouble than you started out with."  
  
For some reason, when listening to their conversation, he was reminded of the bracelet he had found. Could it be that he had this girl's bracelet? Wouldn't that mean that this girl was the one that was following him??  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I'll try to get the next one done and up as soon as possible!!  
  
Please R & R!!!  
  
~*~** Liangsui ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for supporting me so far. Thanks to Dragon-of-the-north, Jessie-Greenleaf, and Ambryllien.  
  
_.-=*=-._ 


	5. A Coincidence

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone that you know from Lord of the Rings. They belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien. Mellindria, or Melly, is my own character.  
  
I'm sorry that I didn't update as much. I've been pretty busy since Chinese School is coming to an end and soon, school will be out. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. The characters' thoughts will be in '.', regular dialogue is in ".", and my comments will be in [ . ].  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 5 - A Coincidence  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Legolas noticed how everything might fit together. The girl had followed Legolas. She dropped her bracelet. He picked it up. She was a friend of Arwen's. She told Arwen about what happened. She wanted her bracelet back. Legolas had the bracelet and could probably, just maybe, give it back to her. She'd answer his questions and then everyone would be happy. Too bad life wasn't that easy . . .  
  
Legolas carefully and silently climbed the tall tree out side of their window. He looked down and tried to see through the thin, silver drapes. He saw Arwen's slender figure and another slender girl in the room. The other girl was probably the one who had lost the bracelet. 'Could she have been the one who lost the bracelet? Could she have been the one following me?' Legolas wondered.  
  
"Come on, Melly. We better go to meet my father for dinner. If we're late, he'll know that something is going on." Arwen said, trying to get Mellindria to keep her mind off of things. "We can talk about the plans later," Arwen told Melly.  
  
'I guess that Melly is her name. I wonder who she is . . .' he pondered. 'And plans?' Legolas thought. 'What plans are they talking about?'  
  
Legolas tried to inch forward just a little bit to get a better look but his hand slipped and he ended up falling from his perch. Down he fell . . . scattering leaves, breaking branches, sending birds everywhere. He landed with a crash as he found himself . . . on their balcony!  
  
The girls both eyed him suspiciously. Legolas felt himself turning a deep shade of red and he felt very, very embarrassed.  
  
"I was just looking for . . . uh . . . um . . . the owner of this bracelet?" Legolas answered, trying to sound convincing. He didn't belong in their room, especially because he had sort of trespassed. Legolas wanted to get out of there as quick as possible.  
  
"In the trees?" Arwen questioned, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, you see . . . I enjoy sitting in the treetops and watching the clouds. I happened to have overheard some of your conversation and -"  
  
"Stop," Arwen said calmly. "You don't need to go into details. Just leave and forget anything that has happened. Tomorrow, we can find some time to talk about everything. For now, we have places to go and things to do so . . ."  
  
Meanwhile, Mellindria remained silent. Before Legolas had even gotten up to leave, she managed to ask quietly, "May we have the bracelet??"  
  
Legolas felt a bit disoriented and he was in deep thought. 'Should I give the bracelet to them?' he thought. 'If I do, maybe I can get some answers. If I don't give it to them, they could just report me to Lord Elrond. Sooner or later, I'd have to give it back to them . . .' What would Legolas do???  
  
He thought back to how this girl had kept herself hidden from him. He thought about how no matter what, he couldn't find out who she was. All he knew about her was her name. How could he find out more about her? How could he gain her trust?  
  
*  
  
-  
  
*  
  
-  
  
*  
  
Sorry guys! This is a cliffhanger but I still need to think about what Legolas will answer. Check back some other time for the next chapter!  
  
Much love, Liangsui ~* 


	6. Revelations

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone that you know from Lord of the Rings. They belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien. Mellindria, or Melly, is my own character.  
  
I'm sorry that I didn't update as much. It's summertime so I've been resting and stuff longer than usual. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. The characters' thoughts will be in '.', regular dialogue is in ".", and my comments will be in [ . ].  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 6 - Revelations  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Legolas, being a kind person after all, had the thin bracelet to Melly. It was hers anyhow so he'd have to give it back sooner or later.  
  
Melly and Arwen were both conversing quietly for a moment or two and they came to a conclusion.  
  
"Meet us in the gardens after dinner."  
  
~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Legolas, do you like it here so far? I know you haven't visited in a while and Rivendell surely has changed hasn't it?"  
  
"No, actually, I think that Rivendell is still just as grand and beautiful as my last visit. It's one place that is always familiar to me."  
  
"When shall your father arrive??"  
  
"The day before the ball I suppose. He never made it clear. He only told me that he'd come sooner or later."  
  
"How's Mirkwood?? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, you don't have to worry about that. Everything's perfectly fine."  
  
Arwen heard Legolas, all the way down at the other end of the table, let out a small sigh. He definitely seemed quite troubled.  
  
"I'm going to go back to my room," Arwen said aloud. It indicated that Arwen would be outside, waiting for Legolas and Melly.  
  
Mellindria's food was hardly eaten at all. 'How am I supposed to get away from the table?' She was sitting near Legolas's end of the table. She had to somehow signal to him so that they could go out to the gardens to talk. 'Maybe I don't have to signal to him.'  
  
Lord Elrond was watching Mellindria. She had a mischievous look in her eyes that always meant she was planning something. 'I wonder . . .'  
  
"Legolas, there's someone I'd like you to meet."  
  
"Oh??" Legolas replied, a bit caught off guard since he was thinking of a way to avoid any more questions.  
  
"Mellindria, dear, come over and meet Legolas," Lord Elrond instructed.  
  
'Hmm . . . the perfect getaway.' Melly smiled as she rose and went over to meet Legolas.  
  
She curtsied and acted like she didn't know him at all.  
  
"Legolas? It's a nice name. I suppose that you're the son of King Thranduil that I've heard of?" Well, she still pretended to know him a bit..  
  
"Yes, I'm Legolas, son of Thranduil. And you are?"  
  
"Mellindria," she answered.  
  
Legolas took her hand and kissed it. "Shall we go out to the gardens for a bit? Maybe we could get to know each other a bit."  
  
'Smart move,' Melly thought. She nodded her consent and they easily escaped from the dining hall to the quiet and serene gardens.  
  
After meeting up with Arwen, they set off toward the great, towering oak trees. There was a small, tiny trail that led to the very far end of the gardens where a big willow stood. The leaves and branches made curtains that parted revealing a small platform.  
  
The trio sat down upon the platform, listening for any sign of passing people.  
  
-;-  
  
And so, the confessions began.  
  
-;-  
  
"So, Mellindria is a childhood friend of mine," Arwen began.  
  
"She was always around and we became good friends. The bracelet of hers is very important because - "  
  
"Could you please tell me why Mellindria was hiding and spying on me?" Legolas interrupted.  
  
"Well," Mellindria said, "just recently, I overheard some stuff. Lord Elrond was holding the ball so that he might find some nice candidates for Arwen's husband. Then, it occurred to him that I was also eligible for a husband soon enough. He was always like a father to me and he thought that I'd be a bit left out. You see, I never knew my parents so, Lord Elrond just decided to take me in and raise me. He wouldn't tell us about the plans since he knew we both seemed a bit young. He sent out letters to lots of people, inviting them to the ball. Your father, King Thranduil, had replied saying that the ball would be good to find a nice bride for Legolas. After all, it'd be a huge ball with many different people from many different places. It gave Lord Elrond an idea and he thought it'd be nice if you and I got married. Anyways, you were a kind, handsome, and respectful person. So Lord Elrond and King Thranduil decided to try to get us two together. The thing is, little did they know that their plans were discovered by someone so, Arwen and I tried to form another plan to oppose theirs. You see, I'm sorry Legolas, but Haldir and I are actually engaged already . . ."  
  
Legolas's mouth almost fell open. Mellindria was a lot younger than Haldir and Haldir just didn't seem the type of person that would fall in love.  
  
"Engaged?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Nobody knows it but it was my father's last wish. My father, Lord Feryin, had died of a terrible sickness and her wanted me to marry Haldir since he knew he could trust Haldir to take care of me. I know that Haldir won't hurt me in any way so I can only try to fulfill his wish. I'm sure that if he had met you, Legolas, he'd approve of you, too."  
  
"It's tough trying to carry out our plan. Anyhow, Mellindria and Haldir don't really have feelings for each other and Haldir doesn't know about her father's last wish.." Arwen said.  
  
"I see. Well, I wasn't expecting to get married anytime soon anyhow so maybe I can help you guys out with your plan." Legolas said.  
  
"My father and your father, Legolas, are both quite intent on getting you and Melly together so it may be hard to change their minds unless if you two totally end up hating each other," Arwen said.  
  
"Basically, we act as if we are in love and then we have some really, REALLY huge fight over something. It has to be so bad that we just can't continue our relationship. We'll figure out what we'll say later on. We barely know each other right now so it'd be suspicious if we just refused to see each other." Melly told Legolas. She didn't want to tell him that Arwen and her already had the whole plan figured out. She also had to keep her promise to Arwen . . .  
  
"Don't get too close, too soon," Arwen said, a bit worried that Melly might become quite attached to Legolas.  
  
"Alright. The first step right now is for Mellindria and I to get to know each other and fall in love with each other. Right?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Yes," Arwen and Melly replied.  
  
"Then let's put the plan into action." Legolas concluded.  
  
-;-  
  
What shall happen?? Will Melly fall too much in love with Legolas? Will Lord Elrond suspect anything?? What was Melly's promise to Arwen???  
  
More to come!!  
  
-;-  
  
I'll try to update it as often as possible! I'm also working on writing longer chapters. Please R & R!!!  
  
Thanks, Liangsui ~* 


	7. Plans

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone that you know from Lord of the Rings.  They belong to the amazing J.R.R. Tolkien.  Mellindria, or Melly, is my own character.

Wow, about time I posted the next chapter, right?  School's been a real pain.  I really hoped to get this up earlier but I couldn't find time.  If you like how this story is going so far, why don't you try reading my other story?  I only have one chapter up but it'd be nice to see what you think about it.  Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.  The characters' thoughts will be in '…', regular dialogue is in "…", and my comments will be in [ … ].

_Dragon-of-the-north_ – You seem to notice all of the little things that adds framework to the plot.  If you're wondering about it, don't worry.  You'll see why in this chapter (I think…).

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Chapter 7 – Plans

~**~**~**~

Melly and Arwen, being the innocent looking girls they were, had a lot more planned.  Legolas, being the guy he was, was totally oblivious to their underlying ideas.

Now that you think about it, Melly, Arwen, and Legolas were the perfect people.  Melly was adorable, helpful, and obedient.  Arwen was sincere, pure, and caring.  Legolas was (hot, hot, hot!  =P) handsome, smart, and skilled.  They were all perfect examples of more than perfect elves.

Not really.

Lord Elrond suspected Mellindria to be a bit mischievous, but he probably wouldn't believe that the three of them were conspiring under his very nose and going against exactly what he wanted.  Lord Elrond just thought happily about how well Legolas and Melly hit it off.  They seemed to become friends almost immediately and they surely would fall in love sometime.  Legolas and Melly were the perfect pair.

The perfect pair of naughty little kids going against the unsuspecting adults, you should say.

**Unsuspecting** is the key word.

They have no clue at all.  They don't know what's in store for them.  They don't know about the plans to wreck their own perfect plans.  They are just clueless.

-;-

_Put the plan into action._  If only it were that simple.

Plans are always complicated.  There are many strings attached to it.  In order for the plan to succeed, you need to make sure everything is laid out properly.

"Why don't you two talk a bit about how you're going to **fall in love**?  I'm going to go back to my room and retire for the night."  Arwen said as she left the two together.

Silence is not a good thing so Melly decided to start off the conversation.

"So, I've already figured out how we'll end up breaking up," Melly said.

"You've already thought that far ahead?" Legolas asked, quite amazed.

"Well, we need to plan it out carefully and be ready to abort mission if something goes wrong.  Everything has to go according to plan."

Melly explained most of the details to Legolas.  '_He doesn't even realize that there's one more plan behind ours – the plans that Arwen and I made._'  Yea, life is not simple at all.

You see, the adults have plans to get Legolas and Melly hitched.  Arwen, Legolas, and Melly have plans to counteract those of the adults.  Arwen and Melly have plans to get Legolas to…______!  Sorry, that last plan is top secret!!  Only Arwen and Melly know about it and they aren't going to tell.  Well, anyhow, you then see the problems that these plans might cause…

-;-

Melly and Legolas went back into the dining hall together.  The adults were, of course, pleased with what they saw.  Legolas and Melly have become fast friends and, hopefully, they'll fall in love.  At least that's what Lord Elrond and King Thranduil expect.

They babbled about nothing in particular and laughed together and…the adults didn't even notice that they were acting.

"So, how are you two getting along?" King Thranduil questioned.

"I must say, Melly has such a fun and lively personality," Legolas remarked.

"Legolas is quite a funny guy," Melly claimed, smiling happily.

"I see that you two seem like the best of friends already," Lord Elrond stated.

"I'm glad you introduced us to each other!" they said in unison.

The both of them left the dining hall and headed for their rooms, each feeling like they accomplished a good deal of their plan already.

-;-

Arwen paced her room while waiting for Melly.  They had made plans and they needed to be altered.

-;-

Melly walked into Haldir as she went through the hallways.  Truth is told, Haldir knew about Arwen and Melly's plan.  They had specifically asked him to be part of it.  All the stuff that Melly said about her father's wish was all made up.  (Aww, they lied to Legolas!! )

Haldir asked, "Is everything set?"

"Yes, we're on part two now," Melly replied.

-;-

Melly was thinking carefully about how to display her feelings.  Legolas was a great guy, but she can't really fall in love with him.  She made a promise to Arwen that she'd help get Legolas and her together.  Arwen met Legolas a long time ago and she really liked him a lot.  Melly couldn't just take Legolas away from her friend.

_'I only hope that Legolas can promise me one thing.'_ Melly thought.

-;-

'Can I really go through with this??  What would happen to the plan if I couldn't fall out of love with Melly?  Would it be possible that we end up becoming so close that we don't break up the marriage?'

Legolas was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

Legolas shook his head furiously.  '_We have to keep to the plan.  If we fall in love and can't separate, it'd become a big mess.  Melly wants to respect her father's last wish.  No matter what, I can't just be selfish and make sure that I'm happy with the outcome.  Melly and Arwen are putting a lot of effort into making it work.  They all want happiness too…but what about Melly?  Will she ever be able to fulfill her father's request?  And even if she does, will she be happy about it??_'

It was all just too much to think about.  Legolas ended up staring at the ceiling for who knows how many hours, contemplating the obstacles ahead.

-;-

Arwen could hear the soft footsteps of her dear friend…or at least she thought that it was her friend.

-;-

Lord Elrond was walking through the long, empty hallways.  He walked quietly past his daughter's bedroom door, only to double back and open it.

"Father?"

"Arwen, I just wanted to check up on you.  You've been unusually quiet these days.  Is it the ball??"

"No, I've just been trying to find some inner peace within myself.  I've been doing a lot of thinking about what I can do to help everyone out with the ball.  You've been so busy planning it out and I just thought that maybe there was some way I could help you."

"Well, I'm sure you could help the decorators.  You have such a creative sense of style and I'm sure the nice decorations will only lift everyone's spirits higher."

"Of course I'll help.  I'm just glad that I have something else to do rather than just study my magic."

"Now, don't get too involved.  Your studies are important and I don't want you slacking off."

"Father, of course I won't slack off!"

"Good, then I suppose that you can help out with getting Mellindria and Legolas together."

-;-

~**~***~**~

Uh oh!  What will Arwen do about it?  Now she has to help both sides??

Find out next time!!

Until then,

~ Liangsui


End file.
